an another pannabeth story
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: what if during titan's curse Annabeth said what she had meant to say to Percy during the dance. See what Percy say and does. up for the taking
1. Chapter 1

**An another pannabeth story**

**Summary: what if during titan's curse Annabeth said what she had meant to say to Percy during the dance. See what Percy say and does.**

**Chapter 1 Annabeth says it first.**

"it's more serious than that, Percy. I…I probably should tell you something. I think I love you."

"What did you say?" said Percy in surprise.

"Seaweed Brain, I said I love you." Said Annabeth.

"Annabeth do you mean it."

"Yes you idiot."

She froze. "They're gone."

_Great why does this have to happen to me? I tell Percy I love him and we have to go. _ Thought Annabeth.

_What the hell? I get the girl of my dreams to say she loves me and I have to go fight a monster. _ Thought Percy.

**You know the rest I don't want to cover this . I will go up to where nico piss off Percy.**

"is Annabeth your girlfriend?" said Nico.

" I don't know." Said Percy. " I want to be and maybe she does to."

"What do you mean." Said nico.

"right before we had to rescue you."

"Yeah"

" she said she love me."

"WHAT DID ANNABETH SAY TO YOU?" yelled Thalia

"she said she loved me." said Percy.

"OMG! I KNEW IT !SHE WHISPERED YOUR NAME A LOT WHEN SHE SLEPT!" yelled or more screamed Thalia.

**How do like my first fanfic yeah weird first fic. But I don't care. I loved reading the fanfic of everyone slse about Annabeth and percy together. So I thought I'd try. More in chapter 2 " the Olympians' party. Now percy"**


	2. Chapter 2

**An another pannabeth story**

**Summary: what if during titan's curse Annabeth said what she had meant to say to Percy during the dance. See what Percy say and does.**

**Chapter 2 the Olympians' party and Percy's turn.**

_I don't approve of your friendship with my daughter._

_Yeah and I don't give a flying you know what. See if I care what you think. Really I don't._

"Hey seaweed brain. Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine wise girl. Are you ok?"

"Yeah for someone who held up the sky. Hey, there was something you wanted to say back at westover. "Said Annabeth.

"Yeah you're right. It was about something you said." Said Percy.

_Oh, shit is he talking about when I said love?_

"It is about when you said you loved me." _Yeah it is._

"I just wanted to say something too." _What is he going to say?_

"I love you too."

"What?!?" asked Annabeth

"I love you too." Said Percy, slightly happy.

"Oh Percy."

**There is chapter 2**

**Sneak peek of chapter 3:**

"Hey kid is this camp half-blood?" asked a guy I didn't know.

"Yeah it is. What of it.?" I said

"I found it. Damn satyr had to die before we could get here." Said this guy. "Name's dragonoid wolverine.

**There is your sneak peek at chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An another pannabeth story**

**Summary: what if during titan's curse Annabeth said what she had meant to say to Percy during the dance. See what Percy say and does.**

**Chapter 3: a son of a goddess who isn't supposed to have kids.**

"Hey kid is this camp half-blood?" asked a guy I didn't know.

"Yeah it is. What of it.?" I said

"I found it. Damn satyr had to die before we could get here." Said this guy. "Name's dragonoid wolverine." He was holding out his hand.

"Percy Jackson. So do you the back-story?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. Even know my parent. HERA." Said dragonoid.

"Ok go see … wait THE HERA, goddess of marriage. Never a half-blood in her life, Hera." I said in surpise. Like you wouldn't be.

"yep. My dad kind of like, immortal, so I am too." Said dragon. ( **ok if you haven't guessed his dad it in his last name.)** " my dad is a mutant."

" ok we need to go see Chiron NOW!"

**Yeah great so yes I killed the no MORTAL kids hera thing. So what I don't care great story though **

**RR no flames. Flame will be shot back at the person with a fury. Maybe miss dodds.**


	4. Chapter 4

An another pannabeth story.

**No need for a summary.**

**Chapter 4 question.**

"Who are you?" asked Chiron.

"I'm dragonoid wolverine. My father is Logan wolverine commonly known as Wolverine of the x-men. My mother, my dad told me, was Hera." Said dragonoid.

"PERSUS S. JACKSON, WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Annabeth.

"You might want to go. I lived with 10 girls if they call you by your full name, you go, or they find you and kill or maim you." Said dragon.

"I must agree. Annabeth is not one to make an enemy of." Chiron said.

Percy's pov.

I ran to where Annabeth's voice came from.

"PERSUS S JACKSON IF YOU AREN"T UP ON THIS HILL IN 1 MINUTE I COMING TO FIND YOU." Yelled Annabeth.

"I'M COMING! I HAD TO ASK A FEW QUESTION TO A NEW HALFBLOOD."

I yelled.

I just got to the hill when I was tackled by my girlfriend, and she was using kisses as a weapon. _I guessed she missed me. _I thought.

"Miss me much?" when she finally stopped.

"Yes seaweed brain."

"PERCY WILL YOU GIVE DRAGONOID A TOUR!" yelled Chiron.

"Want to help me?" I asked Annabeth

"Sure seaweed brain."

"Are you two going to get a room or give me a tour?" asked dragon.

"How the hell did you get up here?" I asked.

"I walked." Said dragon.

"Ok dragon let get this tour started." I said.

**Ok there was chapter 4**

**Is this great don't answer that.**

**RR no flames or I will sick a hellhound on you with your flame on.**


End file.
